Kisses in the Sand
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Mitchie and Shane reunite after their fight 100% SMITCHIE


Shane watched Mitchie sit on the pier, crying into her hands. Some part of his wanted to just run over to her and hug her, saying he forgave her but his jerky part said no, she was just a lying bitch who wanted attention. So he let her be, not caring that she was alone in the world.

The next morning, Shane walked into his hip hop class late and noticed Mitchie wasn't there.

'Where is Mitchie Torres?' he asked and everyone shrugged, so Shane marched out of the classroom and towards the kitchen, but before he entered it, he heard a woman talking to Brown.

'Oh Brown, she came in here crying her eyes out yesterday and when I asked her what happened, she just said four words: "lie" "Shane" "sorry" and "me" and then she ran out again and she didn't come back last night.'

'Alright Mrs Torres, we'll find Mitchie, don't worry. Oh and by the way, your daughter has a wonderful voice.'

Shane ran off to the last place where he saw Mitchie: the pier. He prayed that she hadn't dine something stupid, like throwing herself in the lake and it was now he wished that he hadn't let his jerky side take over his mind. Suddenly he skidded to a halt when he saw Mitchie lying on the sand, eyes closed and the bottom half of her soaked as the water's tide came in and out. Her hair was wet and sprawled out across her sleeping face. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and took her back to his cabin. Gently, he laid her down on his bed and took off her jacket. He closed his eyes when he pulled off her top and dressed her in one of his own, then he gently slid her trousers down to reveal white boxers with pink hearts on them and he blushed before towel drying her legs down. Suddenly she woke up and Shane gulped.

'Where am I?' she asked, her voice cracking a little.

'It doesn't matter, just don't scare me like that again.'

'Shane?'

'Sh, sleep.' Shane took her wrist and began to stroke it and hum a melody until she fell asleep. He walked over to the door and locked it before taking off his shoes, putting his duvet over Mitchie and slipping into bed with her. She turned over and buried herself in his chest and smiled a bit, her grip tightening on his white and black striped shirt. A goofy grin found itself creeping its way onto Shane's face and his eyes fluttered until they closed.

Meanwhile, Brown was angry that Shane hadn't turned up to his class.

'That damn boy must still be asleep.' He growled to himself and he marched towards Shane's cabin and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Sighing, Brown took out a set of keys and looked for the one which had 201 printed on it. Then he inserted it into the lock and it opened; Brown pushed the door open and smiled when he saw Mitchie, who was covered a little bit in sand and was still a little damp, but he was shocked that she was now in Shane's shirt. He looked more carefully to see that Shane was fully dressed and was sleeping, his head on hers and a very love sick smile placed upon his face. He had his arms around Mitchie as the duvet was now at their waists and Mitchie had cuddled into him.

Brown took a photo on his phone and smiled at the couple, wondering when Shane would realise that Mitchie was his mystery girl. Gently he closed the door wand wandered over to the dance studio to teach hip hop to angry, but talkative students.

'CAMPERS!' everyone turned their heads to face Brown. 'Shane is unable to teach because he has some affairs to deal with. _**Private**_ affairs.'

'It must have something to do with Mitchie.' Peggy whispered to Ella and Tess whirled around, her long blonde hair smacking them in the face.

'It will ruin everything! We can't let that happen girls, if we wanna win Final Jam then we have to play rough.' Tess hissed and Peggy and Ella nodded.

Mitchie took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly to come face to face with the face of a sleeping Shane. She gasped and tried to wriggle away, but she only felt a pair of arms tighten their grip around her.

'Oh my god.' She whispered and Shane suddenly woke up and smiled down at her.

'Hey Mitchie.' He said quietly and he let her go. Mitchie shot up and didn't notice Shane's sad expression.

'Why am I here? Why am I in your clothes? Why don't you hate me? Why were you cuddling me?' Mitchie cried at him and Shane got up and slipped on his shoes. He walked over to the mirror, straightened his hair and clothes and turned to face her.

'You weren't at my class at 8am this morning and when I went to find you, I overheard your mum talking to my uncle about you being missing, so I went to find you. You were sleeping on the sand, all wet and covered in sand; so I took you back here and don't worry, I closed my eyes when I put my top on you and when I took your trousers off. Then I slipped into my bed with you and fell asleep.'

Suddenly Mitchie began to cry and she walked over to Shane, her arms open. Shane walked towards her and they both embraced in a tight hug.

'I'm so sorry for lying Shane.' She whispered and he nodded.

'I know, and I am too. I was a real jerk because I wouldn't let you explain.' Shane began to cry also and Mitchie was shocked that the bad boy of the press would actually cry: let alone in front of her.

'Hey,' she pulled and away and wiped away his tears, 'lets not cry over each other anymore, we need to be strong.'

Shane smiled at her and suddenly his face went serious, as did Mitchie's. Shane slowly tucked Mitchie's hair behind her ear and place a hand on her cheek before slowly leaning in and kissing her softly. Mitchie wound her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss.

'I want you to know why it hurt so much Mitchie.' Shane whispered when they broke apart and Mitchie nodded. 'It's because I've fallen for you.'

Mitchie looked at him in the eyes.

'What?'

'I've fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with you Mitchie.' He said and Mitchie grinned.

'I love you too Shane, with all my heart and I want you to know that I plan to spend the rest of my life with you.' She smiled and Shane pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
